JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Lost Signals
by MisterNiku
Summary: A new battle in a familiar setting, join the story of a new Jojo in New York City and his battle against the ferocious B.O.C as he unravels the mysteries behind this world. OC.
1. The Hotel Kalifa

Hey, this is my first real attempt at a piece of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure fan fiction so there might be some problems in presentation but I tried to make it read like the manga (which may be where the problems come in but, ah well). Disclaimer, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, Shueisha and Viz Media, this is merely a fan-inspired bit of writing. Also on that note, I don't think there are many fics using original characters or Stands around but to the best of my knowledge all the Stands and characters used here are original and any similarities to other fan-creations is entirely accidental.  


* * *

The endless chatter and noise of the city filled the air of New York, endless lines of near stationary traffic honked a tuneless chorus on their horns that pervaded all the buildings even remotely close to the lines of cars. This may be why the young man standing in the middle of the Hotel Kalifa was so aggravated by having to wait while a doddering old man fumbled around inside his wallet trying to find his reservation slip. He glanced around the grand room irritably and checked himself out in the mirrors fastened onto most of the nearby pillars. He liked what he saw, rugged good looking surfer style bracelets and shark-tooth necklace, dark blue Hawaiian shirt. He seemed unaware this look didn't work with the black beanie he was sporting but he was too busy admiring himself to notice. It was only the very loud clearing of the clerk's throat that caught his attention again as he hastily hurried over to the front desk.

"Hey, I have a reservation under J. Stellagio"  
"Mr Jonas Stellagio?" The clerk looked up, clearly bemused by this name. Jonas scowled at him, of course no-one called him Jonas but he wasn't about to tell this guy his nickname  
"Yeah, that's right. Is my room ready?" Jonas asked, testily. The clerk looked at him with the dull-eyes a life of working the front desk in a hotel would give you before telling him no, the room was not ready. Would sir like to use the bar facilities in the mean-time? Jonas stormed over to the bar, already feeling for his wallet to make sure no-one had robbed him as he waited in the line. He climbed a small flight of stairs and walked down a brief corridor before entering the slightly grubby bar with his nose wrinkled at the smell.

The bar-tender was an enormous fat man, polishing a glass with effort and his chins wobbling as he looked up at Jonas' entrance. He grunted and put the glass down with effort, letting Jonas see the impressive sweat-stain spreading over his back. Thankfully he hid his horrified face before the barman looked up and he seemed none the wiser despite Jonas' incredibly stoic face  
"What can I get you?" The bar-tender asked, his Brooklyn accent immediately confusing Jonas. After a second's thought, he guessed there were only a few things a bar-tender would be asking him in this situation and went for what he felt was most likely  
"I'd… like a lemonade please, with three straws" The bar-tender shook his head as he prepared the drink and roughly thrust it out towards the boy. Jonas gingerly claimed it and began sipping at it as he looked around the bar. There weren't that many people in there but he noticed each of them with growing dislike. The first guy was just sitting there, in his suit and looking distastefully at Jonas as he sipped on all three of his straws at once. This annoyed Jonas who returned the favour, ignoring that this staring was most likely the reason he was getting such disproval to begin with. The next one was one of the bell-boys at the hotel who was just drinking a series of beers non-stop, he was beginning to stagger quite badly in the process but he still seemed able to drink quite easily. The last one was the worst of all, it was a guy sitting at the other end of the bar drinking a coke with three straws, he'd stolen Jonas' style! He was a blond guy wearing a long-sleeved red shirt and pale blue jeans, the jeans were covered in buttons around the pockets and one of the shins, each once showing a different smilie emoticon. This cool style of clothes wasn't the end of it though! He was talking on his phone, and LOUDLY at that! Jonas sort of recognised the accent, it was British. Damn, there was nothing like someone from another country to bring out the patriot in him. He wasn't even listening to the conversation, he was just annoyed it was happening.

Maybe, he thought, he should play a little trick in him. He sniggered to himself and slowly began to point a finger at the blond guy on the phone. This motion somehow caught his attention and the British guy whipped around to look at him. Jonas hastily turned the movement into him flicking a spare bit of paper around the bar. It took some time for the guy to forget him and resume his conversation, Jonas breathed a sigh of relief but he wasn't going to give up like that. He tried raising the finger again but once more, the British guy immediately turned to look at him, this time he saw Jonas playing with the rim of his hat folding it down over his eyes and up again.  
'Shit,' Jonas thought to himself 'How does he keep doing this? Does he have eyes in the back of his head or something?'

Before he could go for attempt number 3, there was a loud bang that shook the entire bar. From the sound of it, it had come from the reception. Jonas got up, determined to check it out and was put out by the fact the rest of the bar had beaten him to it. He ran to catch up and nearly collided with the drunken bell-boy as they stopped to look into the main reception room. Two men stood in the middle of the room, the front doors had been barricaded by a thick mucus that had hardened to dampen the light and looked amazingly solid, the walls too were covered in the stuff making the formerly beautiful hall look like a cavern. Jonas was pretty shocked by this spectacle but the bell-boy was blown away and started drinking once again with renewed vigour. The two men looked an unlikely pair, both were wearing thick dark coats but the size difference was immense. One was a weedy little man with an obviously uneven bowl-cut and goofy looking teeth and the other was a powerfully built, 6ft tall man with curly auburn hair tied back into a pony-tail, he was removing his coat carefully and revealing the dark green suit beneath it in the process. A look was exchanged between Jonas, the bell-boy and the suit-wearing gentleman, it was fairly obvious which of these were in charge even in this bizarre situation.

With the tightly coiled stride of a hunting lion, the green suited gentleman approached the front desk and carefully spread his fingers over the table-top, looking down at the same desk-clerk Jonas himself had dealt with earlier. A small feeling of dread passed over Jonas as he watched the scene unfold, the big man leant on the desk and got as close as he could to the poor receptionist before asking  
"Where is Havoc Vocal?"  
"I'm sorry, sir" came the dull response "It is against hotel policy to reveal client details-" the revelation of the hotel's policy was cut short by the receptionists neck being snapped by a ferocious back-hand from the huge man. As the body slumped to the floor, the green suited man walked back towards his accomplice  
"He wouldn't tell us, Mr Marlon"  
"So you kill him, Duane?" The bowl-cut man's voice cut through the air like a razor blade, it was commanding to the extreme, Jonas was bewildered, the clerk looked like he might be seriously hurt but… was he really dead? Holy crap, was he in a lot of trouble. Mr Marlon seemed to be unimpressed and coughed loudly before shouting "Listen up! We know you're here! Come out, Havoc Vocal or we'll kill everyone in this hotel to get to you"  
"Oh shit" Jonas muttered. Even if this Havoc guy was here, there was no guarantee he was in the hotel, and even if he was, he might not be on the ground floor, he could be in his room. It looked like they needed an escape route, but if they started to run what would happen? Would they go after them? Had they slimed shut the entire building or was it just the front entrance, how was he meant to get out of this one? He could try and leave the other bar-patrons here and escape but then they might get killed… should he fight? That would have to be it, he'd have to fight. Swallowing hard, Jonas got ready to speak up but was interrupted by a voice next to him, an annoyingly British voice  
"Stop there! I'm the one you're after" The blond guy was claiming to be the guy they wanted? But that was crazy! He'd be killed for sure! What a hero, to pretend to be the one they wanted just so the others could escape, Jonas felt a lump in his throat as the blond guy stood to his full-height and began walking down the steps. He started walking towards the two of them but this was interrupted by the drunken bell-boy suddenly deciding to stand up for all of them and tumbling down the stairs  
"You! We arrn't g'nna be inti-int-THREATENED by you… you two!" To punctuate this he tossed the bottle and watched as it was effortlessly caught by Mr Marlon.  
"I see, so you want to fight to save Mr Vocal. Very well, tell me, do you see anything strange about my eyes?"  
"Ehh? Your eyes, what's wrong with them? Oh? They're brown, issat cos you're fulla shit? Ehh? Heheh" The bell-boy giggled and, to Jonas' surprised, so did Mr Marlon but not for long. He looked up at the bell-boy and stared into his eyes  
"Do you see anything else?" The bell-boy leant in and Jonas saw a flash of light suddenly, shutting his eyes and recoiling instinctively. He was still blinking away spots when he looked down to see the bell-boy writhing on the floor, screaming  
"Ahhhh! They're everywhere! The snakes! Help me, Heeeelp me!" His pitiful cries fell on deaf ears as he burbled away to himself, froth forming around his mouth as he clutched at his chest in agony. The blond guy rushed to the poor man's side and shook him to try and wake him up  
"Oi! Hang on, we'll get you help, Oi!" it was no good, it took a minute or two, but finally, his heart simply gave out, falling into a clenched pile. The British man seemed saddened by this and slowly closed the man's eyes with his palm "What did you do?" He asked, teeth clearly clenched  
"I'd keep calm if I were you, Mr Vocal. We could always kill the rest of the hostages over there" Mr Marlon indicated Jonas and the others with his hand, Jonas swore as he hid himself further down the corridor with the other two. Creeping out again in time to hear Mr Marlon explaining matters to the British guy  
"I used my Stand, Eye of the Tiger, it forces the victim to live through their greatest fear. I see you're already avoiding eye-contact but do not worry, we aren't here to kill you, you're far too important for that. After all, you have one of these marvellous Stands too, don't you?" There was a beeping sound from the British guy's pocket and quick as a flash, Duane grabbed his wrist and hauled him up into the air rummaging around in his pocket before pulling out the intruder. It was his cell-phone, flashing up that a call was coming in. Laughing, Duane cancelled the call, set the phone to silent and tossed it next to one of the pillars.

Mr Marlon pulled out a cell-phone of his own and sneered at his victim, still dangling from Duane's hand like a marionette.  
"You reminded me, I have a call to make. Have to tell them we succeeded after all, it'll even let me get in good with my new boss" Turning his back to the opponent, Mr Marlon blissfully ignored Duane as he began to beat the unresisting prisoner despite the huge weight distance.  
"Hello? Put me through to Master Poloi please… Sir? This is Mr Marlon, I was told to report to you. We have him." Mr Marlon was expecting praise but was stunned when the voice down the phone immediately shouted  
"No time for that now! To your left, there's an invisible Stand User to your left, use your power on him, remember he's to your left" Mr Marlon, whipped around in horror and activated Eye of the Tiger. A few feet behind him, at the same time as he unleashed the attack, the British guy's phone began to ring. Glancing over, Duane immediately recoiled and screamed clutching at his eyes. Mr Marlon turned to see Duane on the floor and snarled in disbelief  
"Wha-What happened? Duane was hit by my ability? But Master Poloi said…"  
"Are you sure it was him?"  
"What the-!?" Mr Marlon looked up at the staircase and saw Jonas standing at the top, a ghostly mechanical skeleton floating besides him. It looked like a child's drawing of a robot, it's arms resembling bolts and his fore-arms being two loops, it's main body resembled a highly old piece of computer equipment and it's head was a simple television monitor with three aerials of different sizes and style jutting out of it, two green dots illustrated it's eyes.  
"You think you're the only one with a Stand?"  
"Impossible! Then, Havoc Vocal-?"  
"Oh, uhh, no. Actually, I'm not that Havoc guy, I'm Jonas Stellagio. And this is my Stand, Radiohead, I tricked you into firing your ability at such an angle that Duane was bound to see it in the mirror when he looked to check out the ringing phone." He grinned broadly at the heavily shaken man before him, "I bet you're dying to know Radiohead's ability, but sorry, I'm not in the habit of just yelling it out until I've won a fight" Jonas stuck his tongue out and flipped the bird. In his mind, he was the cool and collected type but whenever he did well in something he ended up gloating sub-consciously so he ended up looking as immature as he does here. With a quick point at his target, Jonas watched as Radiohead shot forward and struck out at Mr Marlon, the fist knocking out several teeth and slamming the bowl-cut man into one of the mirrors.

Exhaling in relief, Jonas slid down the banister to check on the blond British guy, the suited man and the bar-tender rushing past him to check on the door as he made sure he wasn't dead.  
"Hey, you alright? British dude?"  
"Huh," the blond man blinked at him, clearly clearing his head from the beating he'd just received, one hand clutching his temple "I'm… I'm fine. Did you say you had a Stand?"  
"Oh, yeah, don't worry about that, I'm looking for some people but it's OK, no worry for you"  
"Hey! This slime stuff's stupidly thick!" The suit shouted from across the lobby "We can't get through it, it feels like solid rock" Jonas swore and rushed over to help, out of the corner of his eye he looked in the mirror strapped to the pillar and saw something horrifying. The broken body of Mr Marlon was sliding to it's feet, it's blood flowing back in through it's cuts and healing it as it slowly looked at him  
"What's wrong?" He asked, sneering as he opened his mouth to expose fangs "You never seen a Vampire before?" Jonas' blood ran cold as he saw Mr Marlon begin to walk towards him.  
"R-Radiohead!" He shouted, his Stand rushing from inside of him and unleashing a series of blows on Mr Marlon. The beating clearly did damage but it healed mere moments after it had been inflicted, Mr Marlon held his fingers out and thick pink cables shot out of them and lunged for Jonas and the other two hostages.  
"No! Marlon, don't do it! If you spare them I'll go quietly!"  
"Shaddup!" Mr Marlon spat "I just need a top-up and I'll be able to take you anyway, I'm not even convinced you're the real one now!" as he said this one of the pink cables finally stabbed the man in the suit and his eyes widened in surprise and pain. There was a horrible slurping noise and the man slowly turned grey before finally falling to the ground as a withered husk. Jonas simply stared in horror, tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening, and he was powerless to stop it… he could maybe buy some more time, an hour or two, but what was the point? He was just going to die in the end, they couldn't win. And all he could hear was Mr Marlon's mocking laughter, ringing in his ears…

"Unforgivable" the British guy spat "To kill innocents when you don't need to… that kinda thing… really pisses me off!" with no warning, an aura of red lightning surrounded him, every hair on his head crackling on end as a ghostly figure emerged from inside of him. It looked like a tribal hunter, covered in blasts of spiky orange hair one its arms and head, two orbs sat on the back of it's hands and it's face was a simple carnival mask split down the middle, one side had a tear facing up and the other a tear facing down, the rest of the body was completely red covered in dark red lines. The crimson aura surrounding the British guy also surrounded the floating figure and waves of anger and hate seemed to radiate from the two of them  
'No way' Jonas thought to himself 'Don't tell me this guy… is seriously Havoc Vocal!?'  
"This is my Stand, Marlon… Rage against the Machine. I hope you said your prayers because I know where you're going…"  
"Heh, big deal, if I can handle this kid's Stand hitting me I can handle yours! Get ready, I think I'm draining the fattie ne-" There was a powerful slam as a fist crashed into the back of Marlon's head, hitting the ground hard, the marble floor cracked as he tried to get up.  
"You ought to know, Marlon. My Stand's power is to react to my emotional state, the angrier I am, the stronger it is, and you've made me plenty angry. You reckon your vampire regeneration is faster?"  
"Uhhnn, so you got one good hi-" Another shattering blow rained down, then another, it's fists moving in a blur, Jonas watched in slack-jawed amazement at the speed, it was so much faster than Radiohead, and the force was so great he was slowly forcing Marlon into the floor. It was clear Rage against the Machine was saying something too, it sounded like  
"Gogogogogogogogogogogogogo!" Jonas cocked his head to one side, was it just shouting random noises? His question was soon answered as Rage's barrage stopped, grabbing Marlon's slowly regenerating head and hurled him bodily at the slime sealed windows.  
"TO HELL!!" Havoc finished for his Stand. The impact caused an enormous crack to run through the entire slime wall and solid sheets of the stuff to fall off and land in heaps. Jonas blinked through the afternoon sun, it was quite sunny outside… and the screaming from besides him brought him back to reality. Mr Marlon seemed to be melting in the sunlight, his voice bubbling away with the scream until only a small wisp of smoke remained. Jonas looked to the British guy and with complete honesty shouted  
"Holy crap, that was AWESOME"

_________________

It took some explaining, but the bar-tender managed to convince the police that terrorists had broken in and were trying to destroy the hotel for a ransom. Jonas and Havoc moved themselves to a small bar down the street and sat in silence, slurping on their multiple straws each.  
"Uhh, so…" Jonas started "I've been looking for you, or one of your guys at least"  
"Mm? Really?" Havoc seemed curious to hear this, breaking his concentration off of his drink  
"Yeah, I'm looking for someone and I think you guys could help me."  
"I'm sure we could, but can you tell me why we would?" Havoc asked, clearly enjoying being clever. Jonas grimaced, that was exactly the kind of thing he liked to do.  
"Yeah, I think she was taken by your enemies." Jonas responded  
"The B.O.C?" Havoc was interested now, his previous response now sidelined "I think I see what you mean, you're going to join us and help to take down B.O.C but you're stating your motivation up front, right? That's refreshingly honest"  
"Heh, well, don't get me wrong, my main goal is still to find her but two birds with one stone seems like a good idea to me."  
"I agree," Havoc smiled, "Oh! We haven't really done the introductions properly, I'm Havoc Vocal. Nice to meet you"  
"I'm Jonas Stellagio," Jonas grinned, shaking hands with Havoc "But my friends call me Jojo"

* * *

Stand Database

Stand Name: Slime  
User: Duane Baron  
Power: D  
Speed: D  
Range: C  
Staying: A  
Precision: D  
Learning: E  
Ability: Slime gives its user the power to create a thick mucus like layer of matter that can be given mental commands to form a shape. In battle, it can be used to smother and choke a victim or trap them due to its ability to rapidly replicate to form any shape Duane desires. It's created like sweat from his palms but comes in great quantities which is how it covered the door so quickly.

Stand Name: Eye of the Tiger  
User: Mr Marlon  
Power: E  
Speed: B  
Range: D  
Staying: C  
Precision: A  
Learning: C  
Ability: Mr Marlon's Stand allows him to unleash someone's innermost fears in a horrifically vivid hallucination. The form it takes is to attach to his iris but is almost impossible to detect until it is activated. As Jojo demonstrated, the attack can be ricocheted off of reflective surfaces. It is possible for Marlon to switch which eye uses the Stand but requires moving it like a contact lens which he dislikes.

Stand Name: Rage against the Machine  
User: Havoc Vocal  
Power: A to E  
Speed: A to E  
Range: E  
Staying: D  
Precision: A  
Learning: B  
Ability: Rage against the Machine is fuelled by the emotions of its user, if Havoc is feeling exceptionally angry then his Stand becomes immensely powerful, likewise if he is calm then it only has regular level strength and if he is scared it becomes incredibly weak. The orbs attached to the back of Rage against the Machine's hands are a good gauge of the strength it currently has as well as it's size, the angrier Havoc is the larger Rage is as well. It also has the ability to generate an aura making Havoc himself stronger as well as protecting him from other attacks, the aura is believed to be a manifestation of the Ripple and is the reason he is considered so valuable, even if he cannot channel it yet. The aura might also be his Stand in a more primal form but there is little evidence either way. The relation of Rage against the Machine to Havoc's emotional state means it is possible, potentially, for his Stand's strength to increase exponentially given the correct stimuli, even higher than the given A rank of power.


	2. Alice in Chains

Same disclaimer as Chapter 1, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, Shueisha and Viz Media. All character's and Stands contained within are, to the best of my knowledge, original. This chapter's a little short, but hopefully the next few will make up for that.

* * *

It'd be hard to imagine Jojo being less impressed with the building being presented to him. It was a decent enough structure, solidly built. But the large red neon sign at the top was what got to him.  
"Marco's Pizza? What is this, Havoc?" Jojo asked, exasperated to the extreme as people filtered in and out with cardboard boxes in hand. His newly made friend simply smiled and tapped his nose knowingly as he entered the restaurant followed begrudgingly by Jojo who scowled and slouched upon entering. The restaurant was simplistic, a chequered floor and lime green walls covered in paraphernalia from the 50's. Without breaking his stride, Havoc immediately walked into the kitchen and kept marching, Jojo seemed to take more time as he looked shiftily around before entering. The kitchen was fairly full of activity as the chefs lifted pizzas out of the oven and set to slicing them, Jojo watched in fascination as they rolled the curved blades over the pizzas to form neat and even slices, he had no idea cutting pizzas required such skill. Although, at the back of his mind, he did point out that it was just cutting pizzas.

Havoc pressed a button hidden into the wall as Jojo stumbled up behind him, narrowly avoiding someone carrying a large tray full of dough.  
"Hey, Havoc, what are we doing here? If you want some food, shouldn't we be outside ordering?"  
"Jojo, we aren't here for food." Havoc stated, his eerie calm and even temperament remaining as Jojo folded his arms distrustfully. There was a soft ding, at which Jojo looked over to see if a new order had come in but saw nothing, he turned to look again and saw Havoc standing casually on a small platform inside the wall. It took Jojo a few minutes to figure out this was probably an elevator and he carefully stepped inside, it was a bit of a squeeze, even though both he and Havoc were fairly wiry in build. Havoc pressed another button as the lift began to slowly descend, Jojo glanced at him to see if he could get any idea where they were going but his face betrayed nothing. Finally, there was a second ding and the duo hopped out of the lift quickly, Jojo's face suddenly lighting up as he realised where they were.

They'd arrived in a large room, clearly a basement, with thick wood panelled walls and a heavy white mat covering the floor, a few punching bags were evident in one corner and a bank of computers was situated on the far-wall. Two doors were at one end of the hall, one blue and one pink and at the end they had emerged from another door was located to their right. The whole room reminded Jojo of a training hall for martial arts, but the people sitting by the computers didn't look much like fighters to him. They were all strange people but none of them had the air of a warrior. They hadn't noticed their arrival for starters, which Havoc seemed suitably annoyed about. Strolling across the floor, he got about halfway before he shouted  
"ALARM! INTRUDERS! BATTLE STATIONS!" The small mob of people fell over themselves and as they tried to disentangle their various limbs, Jojo did a brief headcount. It looked like there were five people here, not including him or Havoc. After the scrabble was over, one guy stood forward, his hair standing in tweaked orange spikes and his face dotted with metallic piercings, but despite his appearance he seemed quite pleasant and amiable  
"Hi! Welcome, I'm Vicious, I'm the leader of Mission X" he extended his hand to Jojo, who shook it carefully. He had a policy of not trusting anyone who had more metal in their face then he'd expect in a guy who'd been shot but he figured now would be a good time to make an exception.  
"This is Jonas Stellagio, but he prefers Jojo" Havoc announced, clapping a fraternal hand to Jojo's shoulder as he introduced him. There was a small murmur of greeting from the crowd before they began to disperse leaving only Vicious and one other to introduce themselves to Jojo. The last one to remain caught Jojo's attention, she was about the same age as him with spiky pink hair in a punkish style and a flashy application of make-up. Generally he didn't like fish-nets but it seemed to work for her and he found himself blushing, although he hid it as best he could by looking away.  
"Ahhh, hi, nice to meet you…" he muttered, but his mind was rushing a lot quicker 'Shit, I hope she doesn't see how much I'm blushing, why did the first girl I meet have to be so hot?'  
"Nice to meet you too," the girl chirped "I'm Molly" Jojo nodded as best he could and was painfully aware of Havoc smirking besides him as he talked to Vicious.  
"Ahhh, so you want to help us beat B.O.C do you, Jojo?" Vicious asked cheerfully, "So I take it you have a Stand? What's it do?"  
"Oh, sorry Vicious" Havoc rubbed the back of his head, glad to have a break from trying not to embarrass himself "I don't like to tell people my Stand's ability… I can demonstrate it in a fight if you want, and see if you get it. If you understand even a part of it I'll tell you the rest of it." Havoc slapped his face with his palm and shook his head sadly at this, to his surprise Vicious simply grinned and nodded  
"Alright, who do you want to try and fight? I don't think you'll be able to beat anyone here but it's worth the effort"  
"Oh, uhhh, I don't know…" Jojo began looking around, he hadn't really thought about this, could he try against Havoc? Nah, that just seemed dangerous, he'd annihilated Marlon, he needed someone he could surprise  
"I'll do it" Molly chipped in, grinning at Vicious, "It'll be fun to see what he can do, c'mon, I'll hold back so he won't die" she winked at Jojo who slowly raised an eyebrow in confusion. This girl thought she could kill him with her Stand? Was… was she just overly confident or was this something else?

Either way, the decision had been made, the two of them were lead over to the floor mats and made to face each other. Molly bowed quickly and sprang back to her feet, bouncing around happily while Jojo carefully mimicked the motion and got ready. He watched as the girl snapped her fingers and a figure rose from behind her, it looked vaguely humanoid but rather than arms it had several small barbs with tiny whip like tendrils around it's sides. It's face was a single red gem that blinked. The entire body resembled a sculpture and was unmoving with a black and gold colour scheme, all in all, it looked a little intimidating but not too versatile. Jojo tensed himself and Radiohead slowly formed to his left, phasing out of Jojo in the process. Molly seemed to appraise his Stand in much the same way he had just appraised hers.  
"You have a pretty Stand, what's his name?"  
"Radiohead, and yours?"  
"Mine?" Molly asked, her voice sounding innocent and ditzy but with a dangerous undertone. Her eyes darkening she glared at him as she announced "Alice in Chains"

With a quick lunge, she dived at Jojo fist drawn back for a punch. Instinctively, Jojo raised his arm to defend himself and felt a soft fingertip touching him, making a small noise like 'snik'. Jojo struck out to counter but found Molly had already moved out of the way and had reached one of the punching bags, tapping it to make the same noise. She giggled and once more dived at him, aiming her fist at his face. Jojo leant back and raised his arm like last time but found it surprisingly heavy as he tried to get it high enough to block. He couldn't make it in time! The fist smashed into his face and knocked him over but his fall wasn't normal, he still felt like his arm was held in the air and ended up landing unevenly, the sound of the punch-bag falling over hit his ears as well as he tried to re-focus his thoughts  
'whaa, what was that? Why was my arm so heavy'? he thought to himself. He heard cute laughter coming from across the floor, he glanced up and saw Molly sitting next to Alice in Chains.  
"Don't you get it? My Stand's ability is to (Connect) things. By touching them I can join two things together by a spiritual thread that can't be broken. Now, if you want to move your arm you have to move the weight of the punching bag and, if I was to move the bag like so!" Molly kicked the bag over as she said this and Jojo saw what she was getting at as he was lifted back to his feet by his arm being wrenched sideways sharply. Molly giggled again as she began knocking the bag around. Her fun was spoiled however by her phone ringing suddenly in her pocket, she sighed irritably as she looked at it and answered it  
"Hello?"  
"That's a pretty neat power, Molly. But it won't be enough to beat me"  
"What!?" That voice… Jojo!? She looked at the ground and saw he was still there but he was grinning. To everyone's surprise the computer screen began flashing with images of text, Molly looked at Jojo and saw his Stand floating in the air, a montage of images and videos flashing across the screen it had for a face. Finally one stuck and a pause symbol flashed onto the monitor as Jojo got to his feet and rolled his shoulder  
"Molly, I like you. If you want to give up now I'd appreciate it, it'd mean I won't have to hurt you" Jojo said earnestly as Radiohead floated a few inches from him, the image still frozen on it's screen. Molly simply stared at him, a mixture of pride and anger washing over her face  
"How… dare you!? I'm a warrior, I won't surrender! I'll not only keep fighting, I'm going to win!" Grabbing a wooden sword from a display rack, Molly struck out at Jojo. Seeing her decision, Jojo dodged the attack and Radiohead's monitor quickly beeped into play mode. As Jojo dived over the Punching bag, Radiohead grabbed it by the bottom and lifted it up holding the sandbag against itself. Jojo got ready for the sensation as he aimed the attack before hitting play again; at this cue, Radiohead launched the bag upwards with Jojo following it. The bag crested it's arc near the ceiling before it began falling to the floor again right towards Molly. She was surprised by this attack but dodged out of the way of the bag. With both feet pressed against it and Radiohead adding it's strength, Jojo kicked the back of the punching-bag as hard as he could, causing it to fall towards Molly's new position but not so it would land on her. Smirking at what she thought was her being safe, she was completely unprepared for Jojo's inevitable being dragged by the bag and landing on top of her. After a small scramble, they ended with Jojo on top and pinning her to the floor, a smile on his face as Molly writhed to get free.

"Enough!" Vicious shouted, "I think we saw enough. Good work, both of you. That was quick-thinking, Jojo" Vicious admitted, looking slightly bashful. It was fairly obvious who he thought would win, and Havoc was smirking to himself once more as he slyly collected a few dollars from his team-mates. Jojo got off of Molly and sat against the punching bag he was tied to, rolling his shoulder to loosen it up as she got up too, her eyes glaring at him. Jojo held his free hand out and smiled at her openly  
"That was a good fight, thanks Molly. You were amazing" his smile seeming to get to her, Molly found to her horror that she was blushing and hastily looked away  
"D-Don't get cocky, you might be smart but you aren't anything compared to my brother"  
"Brother?" Jojo asked as Molly stormed off, her heart pounding and some unknown emotions beginning to blossom in her chest. Jojo's question was answered as Havoc sat down next to him  
"Her brother, Vicious. You've never heard of the Dropkick Murphys?"  
"Ummm, no" Jojo admitted, rubbing his jaw. He looked up at Vicious, trying exceptionally hard not to picture how Molly looked underneath him and asked "So? Did you get it? I hope you did cos I'm not doing that again..."  
"Don't worry, I got it" Vicious grinned "Your Stand lets you intercept and send (Transmissions), right?"  
"Wow, that was quick, you didn't just go for cell-phone signals but got the whole thing"  
"I watched the screens of the computers, they were flashing across with images of caber-tossing before Radiohead did the same movement. That was some impressive thinking though, you're definitely bright"  
"Oh, uhhh, right!" Jojo laughed, 'I hope he doesn't realise I searched for the scenario so I could get ideas, I only got caber tossing because of that guy in Milwaukee with a vindictive brother in law'.  
"In any case, we'll gladly welcome you to Mission X. So, I take it you know what we do and who we are then?" Vicious asked, sitting by the computer and rapidly closing the multiple video windows Jojo had opened.  
"Well, no, actually. You were mentioned by Red Elvis, but that's all."  
"Red Elvis?!" Vicious asked suddenly "You knew Red Elvis? Where is he? We really need his help!" The look on Jojo's face said it all, Vicious sighed and pinched his chin-piercing "I see… at any rate, we have you here now so that's something. I take it a history lesson is in order?" Jojo nodded at this as Vicious got up and moved towards the blue door "Alright, follow me, we're giving you a run-down about our whole operation. Havoc, you come too, make sure I don't get ahead of myself"  
"Got it, Boss" Havoc nodded, getting up and walking towards the blue door too. Jojo stayed a moment, thinking to himself. After this, there'd be no going back, he'd be in this life for good, the life of Mission X. He could run now… but then he'd never get to save her.  
He sighed, he didn't have a choice. He had to do this.  
He rose to his feet and walked purposefully towards the door after Havoc. Vicious turned when he heard a slip and a loud thump, to see Jojo lying on his back groaning  
"I guess we should call Molly and ask her to remove Alice in Chains' effect" 'Is this guy really going to be OK?' He wondered to himself as Havoc tried hard not to laugh out loud.

* * *

Stand Database

Stand Name: Alice in Chains  
User: Molly Murphy  
Power: C  
Speed: C  
Range: E  
Staying: B  
Precision: A  
Learning: B  
Ability: While the Stand itself isn't well suited to combat its ability can be applied in ways to make combat possible. Its primary use is so Molly can connect two things together, either two physical objects by touching them or two minds by linking them with her hands. The link itself is only breakable by Molly and she can lengthen or shorten the 'link' effectively binding someone directly to an object as if with super-glue. Alice in Chains can be used offensively by using its small fluorescent tendrils to latch onto things and use them as weapons, it renders them weightless once contact has been made making it easy for it to hurl things across great distances. Its weakness is its low range and the need for Molly to touch things to connect them.

Stand Name: Radiohead  
User: Jojo Stellagio  
Power: B  
Speed: B  
Range: A (but only for Transmissions)  
Staying: E  
Precision: C  
Learning: C  
Ability: Radiohead's ability is the control of Transmissions, these are normally used in the form of cell-phone signals as these are easiest to locate to a single source but can be used on nearly any form of transmitted data, allowing Jojo to receive, send and alter any data he wishes. Radiohead's main strength is in its versatility and even now Jojo hasn't revealed it's full range of abilities but the fundamental of the skill is always that Radiohead can intercept and transmit signals. The end result of this is Jojo doesn't own a cell-phone since any call he wishes to make he can make himself and he is a fairly renowned bandwidth thief as he uses Radiohead as a free wireless browser too. As he demonstrated against Molly, his Stand is also capable of being programmed with actions based on those performed on the internet or television allowing Radiohead to attack in odd ways. Radiohead has been referred to by Red Elvis as 'a glorified blackberry' but its abilities are always expanding. For instance, Jojo recently realised that the human brain uses electrical signals to convey information and has been considering how he can use this…


	3. History of Mission X

Same disclaimer as before, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, Shueisha and Viz Media. All Stand's contained within are, to the best of my knowledge, completely original. Reviews welcome as always.

* * *

Jojo was still wincing as he followed Havoc to Vicious' room, his shoulder ached from being pulled around the way it had been. Molly had still been blushing when she severed the connection to the sandbag and Jojo was pleased with himself, thinking that he must have impressed her with his skills. Havoc was thinking something similar, but rather than her being impressed he was thinking that Molly was just reeling from being beaten and the only emotions she could feel were superiority or love.

As Havoc knocked on Vicious' door, Jojo took this opportunity to talk to him again  
"So, is this how you joined Mission X?"  
"Huh? Oh, no, I was brought in by one of the founders."  
"Founders?" Jojo's questioning eyebrow was left unanswered as Vicious' door swung upon to reveal their fearless leader holding a huge stack of papers. "Hey, could you guys help me with these?" He asked as he stumbled past them, folders falling from the top and caught with great haste by Havoc and Jojo. With some difficulty, the three of them managed to stumble back into the training room with the computers and promptly dropped the mountain of work they were carrying, Jojo started panting from exhaustion, his fight with Molly hadn't required that much energy but carrying papers with one arm was difficult. Havoc began picking up relevant sheets and passed them to Vicious who nodded as he received them.

"Alright, Jojo! This is important, our organisation Mission X was formed ten years ago by a famous company, you've probably heard of it, the Speedwagon Foundation?"  
"Sorry," Jojo shrugged "Never heard of it"  
"Oh. Well, anyway, the Speedwagon foundation was aware of people using Stands because of the Joestar family and a man called Dio. Most of us think it was him who started it using something called an Arrow to create Stands in people. I expect you inherited your Stand Power from someone in your bloodline given your age. Anyway, to combat this, Speedwagon formed a group of people called Mission X, because our duty is top secret even within the company. To protect the world from rogue Stand Users and those who would use the power of the Stand for evil. We may not look like much but we hold a certain amount of sway in most countries thanks to business contracts that our influence extends nearly globally. Are you following me so far?"  
"Ummm yeah, that makes sense. But then, who are the B.O.C?" Jojo asked, looking to both Havoc and Vicious, expecting an answer but seeing the awkward glance between the two of them  
"Well, maybe it's easier to show him" Havoc finally said, trying not meet Jojo's quizzical gaze.  
"Yeah, I'd better summon my Stand" Vicious held his hand out as a purple crystal appeared from the air. It was in a rough S shape with points at both ends and looked like the general knock off variety you could find at any cheap 'magic' shop.

Vicious held the crystal tightly and before Jojo's eyes the room seemed to melt into grey light before forming again, patchily into an entirely different room, a faint violet shimmer passing across the occasional surface.  
"What the!? What did it do?" Jojo asked, "Hey, Vicious! What's your Stand ability? I'm definitely not OK with this!"  
"Relax, Jojo" Havoc smiled "This is just to make explaining matters easier, some things are hard to explain with words"  
"This is my Stand, M.S.I. It lets me create intricate illusions from my own imagination and memories, there are drawbacks to this of course but I'm not about to tell you. Anyway, forget that for now, watch that door" Vicious pointed to a door across the room, just as it was thrown inwards, slamming on its hinges. A man walked through, he was tall and wearing a tight black shirt showing off his impressive build. For his trousers he wore loose cargo pants tucked into shin high leather boots. His face was hidden by a balaclava but tufts of light coloured hair were sticking out of the hem where it connected to his shirt. He seemed to laugh under his mask and the sound made Jojo shiver. Glancing behind him, Jojo realised that he could see a kid with bright orange hair hiding behind what looked like a desk. The kid was obviously Vicious, but he looked about 12, was this that long ago? As the masked man walked towards them, Jojo was surprised to see people arrive in the room.  
"Halt right there!" The man at the door had spiky brown hair and a single ear piercing, the stud resembling a wolf. The resemblance was uncanny, he looked almost exactly like the Vicious sitting next to him.  
"Ahh, Captain Murphy." The masked man practically whispered as he talked "It's good to see you again"  
"You!? What are you doing here?" Captain seemed to take a step back, a small lizard like creature appearing from his shoulder and settling there, hissing at the intruder. The intruder laughed again, pointing a hand at the lizard as a faint ghostly arm appeared around it, a single harsh note rang out. Jojo grabbed his ears as he heard it; it was ear-piercing. Even Havoc and Vicious seemed discomforted by it but it passed soon enough, when it was gone though so was the lizard. It had moved from Captain's shoulder to the intruder's. Captain seemed stunned to see this and instantly fell back, looking for a weapon whilst keeping his distance  
"What? Your stand was never this powerful. What have you done to yourself, Theo!?"  
"Theo?" Jojo asked, looking to both Havoc and Vicious for confirmation. The other two seemed engrossed in the action and Jojo noticed Vicious was gripping M.S.I as tightly as he could, his eyes locked on the events unfolding. Jojo looked around again only as he heard Theo reply  
"That's right, you wouldn't know. I have discovered the [Truth] about myself, and it's increased my Stand's abilities a thousand-fold. For example, have you ever wondered what it was like to be attacked by your own Stand?"  
"No, Theo, wait!" Captain began retreating as best he could but it was no good, as Theo thrust a hand forward and shouted  
"Go! Razorlight!" With a harsh scream, the lizard lunged at Captain and sunk it's teeth into his shoulder. Captain screamed and clawed at the lizard, his skin slowly turning darker and glowing red. Jojo heard Vicious whispering under his breath, he seemed to be praying… but it did no good. Captain exploded in a burst of fire and with a confused squeal his Stand also vanished.

The masked man, Theo, simply shrugged and walked towards Jojo and the others again. Passing through them as if they were ghosts, he approached a bank of security monitors and gently pressed a green button. On the monitors, several doors seemed to unlatch all at once and different figures all cautiously poked their heads out of their cells. Grabbing the microphone, Theo cleared his throat before speaking into it  
"Hello there, my name is Theodore Romance. I am an Ex-member of Mission X and I need your help. While I am well aware some of you, perhaps all of you, may not wish to do so I emphasise that you do not have a say in this matter. Either assist me of your own free-will and enjoy your revenge or become a slave to my power and serve me yourself. The choice, dear friends, is yours. But whatever you may choose, you shall all join as members of the Blue Oyster Cult, the B.O.C" At this, Jojo finally noticed the tattoo on Theo's forearm, a blue clamshell in shape. Well, it wasn't the most arrogant cult name he'd ever heard but it seemed pretty stupid. Theo seemed to hang up the microphone then as he left the room, the child version of Vicious was still hiding behind the desk but Jojo saw the tears in his eyes and the trembling he was wracked with. As Theo left he heard faint cries of surprise and then screams followed by death rattles. Closing his eyes Jojo, was surprised to find himself back in the training hall when he opened them.  
"Captain… was he?"  
"Yeah. My brother. Theo wiped out the entire of Mission X that day, everyone we have now is a new recruit. As of today we have exactly 10 members, with you as Red Elvis' replacement. Whereas the B.O.C has, at the very least, 16 members. You two taking down Marlon and Duane today has cut them from 18 but we're always hearing rumours of Theo adding members to his cause. They're still relatively underground but it's only a matter of time until he tries to let the world know of their existence. That's why we have to stop them. We still don't know what Theo's end goal is, but we know that we have to stop him!" The tears in his eyes were what convinced Jojo. Getting to his feet, Jojo looked at Havoc, pretending he couldn't see Vicious and asked  
"Where are we going first?" There was a brief pause before Havoc laughed and got up too  
"I knew I would like you, Jojo. I'm afraid that we aren't going anywhere, not yet. Vicious needs to co-ordinate with our sources inside of Speedwagon. I haven't been on a real mission in two months, so don't get your hopes up. Why don't you find yourself a room and get unpacked? That might take the edge off"  
"Oh, OK sure… Oh NO!" Jojo grabbed the sides of his head in a panic "I left my bags at the hotel! I gave them to the bell-boy!" with no warning, Jojo ran for the lift and slipped inside of it, pressing the up button before Havoc had a chance to stop him  
"Oi, Jojo! You can't go out on your own, B.O.C might be-" Havoc's warning was interrupted by the doors shutting, sighing, he pulled out his phone and began dialling the first number that came to mind.

Jojo emerged out into the restaurant and began running through the kitchen, dodging the staff as best he could before bursting out onto the street and hastily summoning Radiohead to check the way to the hotel. While he was doing this he felt a finger tap him on the shoulder and whipped around on reflex to see who it was. It was a guy, a few years older than him, smoking a cigarette casually. He had dark black hair combed over one eye and a satchel full of complicated looking books over one shoulder  
"Sup?" the man saluted, throwing Jojo off balance immediately  
"Uhh, hi? What do you want? I don't have any change"  
"I'm not looking for change, man. I just figured you're the new recruit"  
"A new… wait, you're in Mis-" this speech was cut off by a hand clamping down hard on his mouth, a finger being thrust near his face and tobacco rich spittle being sprayed at him.  
"Yeah, I am. And a good thing too, you busting your Stand out like that in front of the city" Jojo looked up and immediately recalled Radiohead. He'd found the directions anyway, that was good enough, but he was a little embarrassed he'd done something that could give him away so easily. Of course, he wasn't about to admit this, giving his new workmate a stern glare down the bridge of his nose and ignoring his obvious fault. A young girl in a baggy grey hoodie walked up next to the dark-haired man and continued nodding vigorously on the phone as she did. She had blonde hair tied back into a pony-tail and seemed to be engrossed in her conversation. She finally chipped in with  
"Understood!" and hung up. Jojo frowned at that accent, was she German? That was a little surprising. She extended a hand happily enough though and smiled  
"You must be Yoyo. I am Hildie, this is David. We're partners in the organisation. Nice to meet you" Jojo was still wincing over how correct he had been to guess German but smiled and replied in turn. David seemed vaguely irritable and scratched at his fore-arm visibly while Hildie exchanged pleasantries with Jojo.  
"While I am enjoying our conversation, I must ask we hurry up and head to the Hotel Kalifa. It is still possible the B.O.C is looking for you" Jojo was surprised to hear that they knew where he was going and Hildie, reading his expression waved her hand to dismiss his worries "I had a call from Sir Havoc a moment ago, he said that we should accompany you for safeties sake. Luckily, we were nearby, so he decided to retire himself to rest"  
"Ahh, well, I guess that makes sense. Let's get going then?"  
"Hmph, unless you have any better ideas" David snorted, Jojo clenched his teeth and bit back a reply. He wanted to get along well with these guys, even if they were irritating as hell. He started walking, following the map Radiohead had found and shoved his hands into his pockets, he was beginning to wonder about working with Mission X.

The hotel was surrounded by police when they got there, the bartender sitting near an ambulance wrapped in a silvery blanket and drinking a huge cup of coffee. Jojo was a little happy to see he was fine but it didn't help them when it came to getting into the building, if anything the police would make it harder and the bartender might well identify him.  
"Don't worry, I have an idea" Hildie smiled, leading them into the building next door. After a few minutes of using the elevator and staircases, the trio stood on the roof of the building adjacent and looked out onto the building next door. Jojo gulped at the extreme height and lay down on the rooftop, clutching it for dear life.  
"Ha! What's wrong, hotshot? Scared of a little height?" David asked, himself looking slightly green at the height.  
"I-I'm just not used to them, I'm from Hawaii! All I have to worry about is the ocean, I'm awesome in the water!" Jojo shouted defensively as he willed himself to a standing position. Hildie rolled her eyes, said something that sounded suspiciously like "Boys" and stepped over to the edge. After taking a few steps back, she ran forward and leapt off the building, sailing across the gap to the next building. She landed on her toes and got up quickly, smiling and looked across to the other two. David grunted in annoyance at such a display whilst Jojo simply stared in awe  
"But it's 8 feet across! How can she make a jump like that so easily?" Jojo asked, David smiled ruefully at him as he hurled his bag across first and walked to the other side of the building before attempting his own jump. He landed awkwardly on the edge of the hotel and scrambled his way to the top with Hildie's help. Jojo gulped, the drop looked a lot worse from up here but now he had to make the jump. He wracked his brain for ideas of ways to get out of it when he had a sudden bright idea, presuming it'd work. He summoned Radiohead and spent a few minutes finding the footage he needed. He swallowed hard as he got ready to try out his idea before doing it, a small green flash of light filled his mind as he looked down to see his feet running. He couldn't control it, his feet moved of their own accord and he was suddenly terrified he was going to just run off the edge of the building, but the split-second before he ran off the end he leapt, both feet flying forward he cleared the gap and landed feet first on the hotel roof. He felt his ankle twist though and yelled in pain at what felt like the break. Hildie was beside him in seconds shouting excitedly in German about how impressive that jump had been while David looked with disinterest at his ankle.  
"Yep, you fractured it. Give me a sec" David pulled out a book from his bag and flipped it open, scanning through pages. "Here we are, ankles" Sucking on his cigarette, David produced a paintbrush from it and began rubbing it over Jojo's ankle. Jojo was about to speak up and ask what he was doing when he felt the pain suddenly lighten. Before he knew it he could move the ankle as if it was good as new and got to his feet  
"That was amazing, what did you do?" Jojo asked, David simply shrugged and pocketed the brush  
"It's my Stand, it's not as flashy as yours but it gets the job done" Hildie sighed and pushed David towards the door into the hotel, followed by a still impressed Jojo. As they entered the hotel, Jojo noticed the sun going down and sighed before walking in after the other two.

Deep in the Hotel's basement, a figure wrapped in dark green clothes sat in the shadows listening for something and watching the small patch of sunlight from the window slowly retreating across the floor. When it had finally vanished he rose up from beneath his black cloak and looked to the setting sun, licking his own sharpened teeth.  
"It's down, now then. I wonder where that clever kid has gone… I've got to avenge Mr Marlon after all" the figure twisted open the door to the basement and marched out to the police that were still guarding the lobby.  
"Hey! You! What are you doing here? Who are you?"  
"Me?" The figure asked, tossing his auburn curls over his shoulder "My name is Duane Baron."  
The empty bar heard the echoes of screams and gunshots followed by one ear-piercing cry that resonated throughout the hotel  
"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

* * *

Stand Database

Stand Name: Mindless Self Indulgence (M.S.I)  
User: Vicious Murphy  
Power: E  
Speed: B  
Range: A  
Staying: A  
Precision: A  
Learning: B  
Ability: Mindless Self Indulgence takes the form of a crystal and generates a purple aura. It is this aura that can expand and create the intricate illusions that come from Vicious' mind. The illusions themselves are extremely real but can be seen through providing the victim is aware they are viewing an illusion, if they are unaware it is nearly impossible to break through. The only other downside to this power is that if Vicious becomes distracted during the illusion it can create flaws that are exploitable to reveal the problems within it. Vicious is able to create illusions that stay in place indefinitely and was originally used to create the illusion of a pizza restaurant but it was too believable and the Speedwagon foundation eventually had to build a real one to stop the stream of complaints.

Stand Name: Razorlight  
User: Captain Murphy  
Power: C  
Speed: D  
Range: D  
Staying: D  
Precision: B  
Learning: C  
Ability: Razorlight takes the form of a small dinosaur that often sits on Captain's shoulder. Its ability is to generate heat through its teeth and claws in such quantities that it can slice through 5 inch thick steel walls. As Theo demonstrated, it is also possible for Razorlight to bite a victim and fill them with heat until they explode.

Stand Name: Artist in the Ambulance  
User: David Seville  
Power: E  
Speed: D  
Range: E  
Staying: A  
Precision: A  
Learning: B  
Ability: Artist in the Ambulance takes the form of a paintbrush, the handle is light blue and the fibers blood red. It's ability is that David can paint over a wounded area and provided he knows how it should look he can repair it by replacing the damage with what it should be. The problem is that David's talent before he manifested his Stand was in painting, not in medicine so he has to carry around heavy medical text books so he knows what the anatomy should look like and he often has to improvise with some of the more bizarre Stand inflicted wounds. The healing done is, thankfully, permanent but this pressures David to get it right or else the victim may be damaged for life.


	4. Return to Kalifa

Disclaimer as always! Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, Shueisha and Viz Media. All Stands and characters appearing within are, to the best of my knowledge, completely original and haven't been used before. This is the end of the introductory arc and, since no new Stand's are introduced, the Stand Database is replaced with History of B.O.C. Enjoy, and please review if you like it.

* * *

The hotel's top floor was deserted, the lights flickering on and off as the trio entered the hallway leading to the elevators. The blood red carpet was soft under-foot, freshly vacuumed, and the cream coloured walls patterned with faint spirals. Jojo looked at the dim corridor of locked rooms and shivered, he couldn't believe he was thinking of staying here! This place was creepy as anything, he was getting goose-bumps just looking around. David noticed this and grinned, leaning in close behind Jojo he whispered in his ear  
"Boo!"  
"YAHH!" Jojo leapt forward and instinctively summoned Radiohead to his side to face David. "Yaaah! What the hell, man!? That's not cool!"  
"Heheh, it's not big deal, I mean all I did was say 'Boo'"  
"Why you…" Jojo grumbled, shaking his fist as Radiohead sunk back into his body. David's triumphant chuckling was cut-short as Hildie whacked him firmly on the back of the head, holding a finger to her lips and leading them down the corridor. David and Jojo shared one hateful glance before they followed Hildie to the elevators. It took a few seconds of pushing the button for them to realise that the power had been cut to them. Hildie sighed and turned to Jojo, her hands in the joint pocket of her hoodie  
"So, which floor were you on? This is Floor 30"  
"Oh, uhh… 5. I think"  
"Wunderbar" Hildie muttered, making her way to the staircase. "Come on then, we'd better start going down" David groaned but his complaining was ignored as Hildie and Jojo began descending the staircase.

Seeing this as a good chance to talk, Jojo started walking at the same pace as Hildie  
"So, you guys are friends with Havoc?"  
"Of a kind, Sir Havoc is often away but he tries to make time for everyone in Mission X"  
"Why do you call him 'sir'?" Jojo asked, slightly perplexed by Hildie's constantly referring to Havoc with such formality.  
"Don't you know? Sir Havoc is the strongest member of Mission X. He single-handedly took down one of the most feared escapees there is, he saved all of Germany"  
"Ahhh, I see… wait, ALL of Germany? Who was the criminal?"  
"Mad Mickey? His Stand's name was 'Drop the Bombshell'. Sir Havoc managed to beat him in single combat, it was marvellous!"  
"Wow, I had no idea Havoc was such a big deal" Jojo admitted. While he wasn't sure how he was meant to have known this, considering the clandestine way the group operated, he still felt like he should have been aware. Hildie smiled at him, agreed that he should have been aware, and continued her walk down the stairs getting ahead of Jojo.

He wasn't left along for long though as David clapped a hand on his shoulder, his cigarette smell preceding him as he leant close to Jojo  
"Hey, kid, I hope you aren't getting any ideas above your station"  
"What?" Jojo asked, adjusting his beanie slightly awkwardly. What was this all of a sudden? "Of course I'm not, I'm just like the rest of you"  
"Heh, riiiight, because we were all recruited by Mr Vocal. Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but I'm not going to trust you just from your recommendations. You've gotta prove yourself to me, that clear hotshot?"  
"Crystal" Jojo grunted, shrugging the hand off and accelerating his pace down the stairs. David followed behind as casually as he could whilst still keeping an obvious pace, Jojo was infuriated by this guy suddenly judging him but he wasn't going to show any reaction, he just kept marching down the staircase as best he could whilst pointedly ignoring David, who in return was pointedly ignoring Jojo. Hildie sighed, even without being there she knew what was going on. Boys could be so stubborn.

Reaching the 5th floor, Hildie stopped and looked up to see the two men staggering down to the same level, huffing and puffing to regain their breath  
"A little tired are we?"  
"Shaddup" They managed to say together, sharing a brief glance before looking away again and looking stoic. Hildie giggled as she opened the door to Floor 5 and peaked her head around the corner, checking for some sign of enemies. Carefully, she slipped out into the hallway and signalled the other two to follow. Having caught their breath, the two of them briefly struggled in the small doorway before caving before Hildie's staring and arranging for Jojo to go first.  
"Which was your room number?" Hildie whispered, Jojo looked around and pointed a few doors down. Number 8. Silently, they crept down to the door and watched as Jojo slipped the key into the lock and gently eased it open, before filing inside as quickly as possible. The room was quite nice, far more than David had been expecting for Jojo which lead to a small moment of preening from the Hawaiian Stand User. 'I hope he doesn't realise I was using my dad's credit card' Jojo thought 'I should probably call him and tell him to ask for his money back'. After a brief rummage, Jojo emerged holding two bags, one rucksack and one suitcase on wheels. Hildie raised an eyebrow to the suitcase upon seeing it covered in flowers. Jojo looked embaressed and muttered  
"They're leis… my mom insisted." Jojo murmured, David rolled his eyes but Hildie simply grabbed at the handle and pulled it along after her.  
"Come on, we're going to the ground floor and telling the police that we were trapped up here and are now leaving"  
"Ahh, good plan! I like it! It doesn't involve more jumping over roof-tops!" David announced, tapping his palm with his fist at each statement  
"Seconded!" Jojo added, shouldering his backpack handily and taking a moment to adjust his shirt. They shared a glance for a second before once again returning to ignoring each other. Hildie decided to join in and ignored the two of them as she opened the door again.

The corridor looked remarkably different now, the walls and floor looked horrible, covered in a thick mucus that stuck to the sole of Hildie's shoe. She frowned, what was this? She didn't understand. David likewise seemed confused but Jojo remembered earlier that day and grabbed them quickly  
"Get back!" He pulled them back just in time as powerful fists narrowly missed the two of them, all three tumbling into a heap in Jojo's room. The green clad figure strode in magnificently, his whole body seemingly tensed and ready as he stared down the three Mission X members. Jojo knew him immediately, it was Duane, the killer from before.  
"So, you came back? I felt the vibrations through the air of other life-forms and wondered what it was"  
"Radiohead!" Jojo shouted, ignoring what Duane had said, his robotic Stand rose forward and struck out at Duane, connecting with his cheek and sending the enemy Stand User flying through the air and back into the corridor. "I got him?" Jojo was up quickly and walked to the door-frame, looking out to see Duane but found… nothing?  
"Uriihihihi" came a laugh from the ceiling. Looking up Jojo screamed in shock and horror, Duane was standing on the roof of the hallway, which was bad enough, but his head was at a right-angle to his body  
"How powerful! Your Stand is strong indeed isn't it? That was a neat trick earlier, getting me hit with Mr Marlon's Eye of the Tiger. I saw him die, by the way, Havoc Vocal really is a monster isn't he?"  
"That's funny, coming from you" Jojo said, trying to sound cocky but with a tell-tale quaver to his voice. Duane grinned broadly and dropped to the floor, correcting his neck with one hand.  
"I don't feel like fighting you guys yet… I'll meet you in the lobby, for a real show-down" with that, Duane walked towards the stairs down but looked over his shoulder, "Oh, by the way. I wouldn't recommend trying to escape, I've sealed the exits. Have fun warming up" with that ominous note, Duane disappeared down the staircase. Jojo heard David trying to break the window behind him and swearing  
"Shit! He's sealed the windows in this stuff, what do we do?"

Whilst Jojo and David were thinking, Hildie calmly walked past the two of them and into the hallway, stretching her arms and cracking the joints of her fingers.  
"Alright, I think it's time I showed you guys my true power"  
"You're going to use your Stand?" David asked, listening to the odd sound of lumbering footsteps coming up the staircase. Hildie smiled at him, she always knew this day would come but it looked like it had been a bit early  
"I've been meaning to tell you David… I may look 20 but in reality, I'm around 55 years old"  
"Whaaat!? You're 45? But why do you look so young?" David's question was cut short by the door to the stair's being barged in by horrific monsters. They looked like people but with grey and green skin, decaying as they walked, they wore police uniforms but their sharp teeth and dead eyes told the truth. While Jojo and David yelled in surprise and got ready to fight, Hildie calmly walked forward clenching and unclenching her hands  
"It is because I learnt a secret [Art] from a master in Venice. She knew my father in his battle against great monsters and now I know it too. Watch boys, this is the power of the Hamooooon!" On this note, Hildie rushed forward and with a loud yell struck the first zombie with a palm-strike. It took a few moments but after the impact the monster flew backwards with great force, a yellow energy crackling around it before smashing into the far wall. Not missing a beat, Hildie began whirling around striking more of the monsters. Her hands glowed like the light of the sun and Jojo was struck by the beauty of the movements, how even her breathing seemed to be as she struck vicious blows on the walking corpses. The final zombie, realising where it stood sank to it's knees  
"W-wait! We didn't ask for this! Please don't ki-" his plea was cut short as Hildie's glowing hand sliced through his head and melted his brain. A splattering of blood covered her baggy hoodie and a few streaks had gotten onto her face as she calmly wiped the blood off of her hands and onto the carpet.  
"None of you deserve mercy" She spat "None of you!"  
"Hildie… are you alright?" David asked, stepping forward cross all the carnage at his feet. Hildie wiped some stray spittle away from her mouth and took a deep breath  
"Yes, I'm fine. Come, let us take care of this vampire. Jojo? You have your things"  
"Yes ma'am!" Jojo shouted, now more terrified of Hildie than of the undead monsters around them. She nodded absent-mindedly and began to lead the two of them down the staircase towards the lobby and their inevitable confrontation with the man called Duane.

The lobby itself was absolutely covered in the indescribably horrific liquid, Jojo grimaced as he stepped through it and looked upwards to see Duane sitting on a few cocoons of people. He patted them amiably on the side  
"In case I need a top-up… I see you handled my zombie's well enough. I take it you two helped him? The boy doesn't seem all that capable" Jojo bristled at this but ignored it as Hildie stepped forward  
"Come monster! Face the mightiest Hamon that Germany has to offer!"  
"You're patriotic aren't you," drawled Duane "Just who are you?"  
"My name is Hilda Stroheim! And I am here to see your life ended!" Hildie shouted, Jojo and David simultaneously wishing they could achieve that same air of badassery when they attempted these things. Duane first giggled, then began to chuckle and finally guffawed to the ceiling as Hildie scowled at him  
"Interesting! Very well then, I accept. I was expecting to fight all of you at once but a Hamon User; that is different." Duane bowed, respectfully, before staring at Hildie and laughing as a blast of fluid fired from his eyes. It shot past Hildie and nearly impaled David and Jojo as it drilled into the wall besides them  
"Fuck!" David yelled as he rolled to one side watching the fluid hitting the wall  
"Is this in your medical books?" Jojo asked as he hid behind the front desk  
"What do you think!?" David retorted, admiring the joke internally but greatly annoyed on the outside. Hildie stormed forward, ignoring the attacks from Duane and throwing a bunch directly at Duane's face. The vampire dodged, swerving his body to dodge the connection, before brutally kicking out at her abdomen. Hildie grunted at the impact but rolled to safety, her breathing still even  
"Hmmm? Either you have abs of steel or that's body armour you're wearing under there" Duane noticed, Hildie grinned crouching on the ground before striking out again, this time going for a leg sweep. Duane leapt to avoid the leg but was caught in the air as Hildie struck out with her palm.  
"I've got you!" Hildie shouted as Duane struck out with his hand to block it she felt her palm squelch into something indescribably disgusting "What the?"  
"Urihihihi, you thought I wouldn't have a counter-measure? This is my stand Slime. It's organic but 100% non Ripple conductive. You didn't think hard enough, my girl, UGH!" Duane looked down in shock as he saw Hildie's bare knee smacking into his stomach  
"It looks like you're the one who didn't think hard enough" Hildie smirked as she backed away, Duane staring at the wound in his stomach. Without missing a beat, Duane slammed his hand onto his stomach and gargled in agony as green goo filled the hole.  
"Wrrrrryyyyhihi, I'm not a fool, you know. Slime doesn't conduct the ripple, if it fills the hole it stops the spread of your ripple. And if I stop your breathing…" Hildie realised too late the trap she had fell into as the Vampire's hand grabbed at her throat and began throttling her. "Urrriiiihihihi, what are you going to do now? Huh? Where's your mighty German pride now?" Duane laughed once more before releasing another high-pitched Wryyyyyyy watching as Hildie struggled to breathe and fight back.

"Shit, this is bad, we can't beat him like this" David mumbled, staring with terrified eyes at the scene in front of him "How do we fight a monster like that?"  
"David…" Jojo murmured "I have an idea…" David looked up and saw Radiohead, it's monitor flashing rapidly with various images, most prominently a stone mask. Jojo opened his eyes and grinned  
"I know how to beat him!"

"Urrriiihihihi, I always wondered why Karajan spoke so highly of that name, Stroheim. On par with the Joestar he always said. Well, looks like this is the end of his legacy" Duane began applying more pressure, watching as Hildie's eyes began to roll back but released her suddenly as he felt a horrible sensation on the back of his skull. Reaching back he finally grabbed David's arm with paintbrush in hand and hurled him across the room, David landed badly and screamed as he broke his arm against the stone pillar he connected with  
"You! What did you do? I feel… strange"  
"Heh, got you, you son of a bitch" David mumbled through the pain of his arm "I used my Stand, Artist in the Ambulance to 'heal' your brain. The stone mask works by changing the brain right? I just painted it back to default!"  
"What!? You… it doesn't matter, I can still kill you and the girl with just my Stand, Slime."  
"It's not us you have to worry about" David said, gleefully. Duane growled before his eyes widened in horror and realisation, turning to look behind him and seeing the boy in the Hawaiian shirt and beanie hat.  
"I think I've worked out what to say when fighting…" Jojo said, pointing slowly at Duane "or rather, Radiohead has!" the robotic Stand flew forwards quickly and in a static like crackle shouted  
"ORA!" with the first blow, Duane cushioned the blow with Slime but not much, and not in time to deal with the other fists coming in as Radiohead began it's barrage "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"  
The pummelling blows finally got through slime and with a quick crackle, an image of Mike Tyson appeared on the screen just as Radiohead landed the final blow, a haymaker, that crashed Duane into the same crater Mr Marlon had been ground into mere hours before by Havoc's Stand.

Panting, Jojo fell to the ground looking to see how Hildie and David were doing. David had already fixed his arm and was now painting over Hildie's throat, trying to mend her broken trachea. Jojo fell back, laughing at the ceiling at how everything had ended and thinking back to how quickly all this had happened.  
"Hey, this is no time to be laughing, Jojo! We need to get Hildie back, quick! Get your stuff!" Jojo looked up, meeting David's eyes, the look in them entirely different from earlier. The animosity had faded, accepting him as an ally, David nodded to him as Jojo got up and grabbed his bags. Escaping into the night, Jojo wondered what new experiences he might have in Mission X with his friends, little did he know the part he would pay in the battle against Theo Romance and the B.O.C nor how the experience would change not only him, but the entire world.

End of Introduction

* * *

History of the B.O.C

Mr Marlon

Born in Chicago in 1952, Mr Marlon was constantly picked on for his choice of haircuts and has a deep seated hatred of any and all people who believe themselves better than him. His best friend growing up was Duane Baron, and he was frequently the leader of the two. He discovered the Stone Mask in a museum where he worked as a janitor and stole it when he learnt of it's powers, using it on his friend at the first chance he got. He obtained his Stand thanks to Theo Romance but the details remain hazy. His superiority is one of the reasons he was renowned throughout the supernatural world, that he believed himself the greatest life-form and that everyone else was merely food. He accepted the mission to capture Havoc Vocal due to him being classed by Theo as an important asset but the reason behind this is still unknown.

Duane Baron

Born 1950, The best friend to Mr Marlon growing up, he became involved in gangs when he was 16 and spent the majority of his time rising in the ranks until he became renowned as a fearsome gangsters. When Mr Marlon gave him the gift of vampirism, he swore that as when they were kids, he would defer to Mr Marlon for everything. In the end, it was he who got them involved in the B.O.C after he tried to mug Theo Romance one night. Despite being a vampire, Theo utterly defeated him and swore him in after he realised the deep loyalty both he and Marlon represented. He also conferred his gang over to Theo and their fate remains unknown, but that man having control over more people can't be a good thing. Despite his actions, Duane was heartbroken at Mr Marlon's death and in a way he was pleased to be defeated by Jojo and granted peace to be with his friend once more. However, the identity of this mysterious Karajan he mentioned is still unknown to Mission X…


	5. Screaming Trees

As usual, Disclaimer, Jojo's bizarre adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, Shueisha and Viz Media. As far as I know all these Stands are original and haven't appeared else where. Also, if anyone has any feedback, it'd be useful as I'm thinking where the direction of this is going to go in a few chapters. Thanks!

* * *

It had been some days since he'd joined Mission X, but Jojo was still feeling slightly detached from everyone around him. His room was nice enough, he'd decorated it with what he'd had in his suitcase, a few posters of the ocean and other things that reminded him of home. He was still feeling dissatisfied though, sitting on his bed he was beginning to feel like he hadn't done enough. After defeating Duane, he'd done next to nothing. He'd seen Hildie and David off when they left to follow another mission and left him at the main base. Which would be fine except things were still kind of awkward with Molly; she'd see him and vanish into the nearest room, blushing furiously. He kind of wanted to talk to her just so he could ease the tension… or ask her out, it was normally one of those two. Finally, he resolved to go and do something, be pro-active, strolling purposefully to his door as he opened it…

And saw Molly standing outside with a basket of cookies and a folded piece of paper. She seemed as surprised as he was and there was a long, awkward, silence. Finally, Molly broke it by thrusting both things forwards, rushing off and shouting  
"I-I didn't make them for you or anything!" Jojo stared at the items in his hands and placed them on his bed, deeply confused.  
"I don't get her some days" Jojo sighed to himself  
"I think she's a Tsundere"  
"AHHH!!" Jojo recoiled and looked behind him, it was Havoc, munching on one of his cookies. Jojo scowled at him but the look was unregistered as Havoc continued eating.  
"She's a good cook, y'know. What does your note say?"  
"Huh? I don't know… what's a Tsundere?"  
"Skip it" Havoc finished off his cookie and put his hands on his hips "Congratulations"  
"Oh, thanks… what for?"  
"We have a mission, get your stuff" Havoc turned on his heel and started leaving, a flustered Jojo following him as he pulled on his beanie.  
"Wait, we're going somewhere? Where are we going?"  
"Wisconsin, I think. According to Vicious, the team we dispatched might be outmatched so their sending me"  
"Oh. Then why am I coming?"  
"Because I'll get bored on the flight" Havoc grinned, provoking the obviously un-amused reaction "Seriously, you'll be helpful, we don't know what their abilities are in detail. In fact, we only know the identity of one target, so stay sharp." Jojo nodded at this, slipping the note from Molly into his pocket and, after a moment's thought, grabbing a handful of cookies. He locked his door and ran to catch up with Havoc, catching up with him just as he left the restaurant and looking around expectantly  
"So, how are we getting there then?"  
"What do you mean?" Havoc asked, looking quizzically at his new partner as he got his phone out of his pocket and began thumbing through numbers  
"I mean, do we have another Stand User who can teleport? Or one who's Stand is a plane?"  
"Hah, yeah right, as if anyone could have a Stand that's a Plane" Havoc shook his head "No, we're going a slightly different way. Hi! New York Cabs? We're heading to JFK International please…"

The lush Wisconsin countryside was sorely under-appreciated by Jojo as he and Havoc finally rolled into the small town they were meant to be investigating. He was still stretching as he got out of the car, looking around and feeling the wash of fresh air with a slightly detached and confused enjoyment. Havoc seemed genuinely at peace as he paid the taxi and started walking towards the town, followed by a reluctant Jojo. He didn't mind trees, but there was something about the forest around them that bothered him, he couldn't tell what. As they passed through a thick cloud of bracken, Jojo tried starting conversation again  
"So, who are we after?"  
"His name's Moonchild Mandrake, we don't know his Stand ability but the name was something obvious… I can't remember it right now. Anyway, we lost contact with the team around here"  
"Lost contact? That sounds bad"  
"Probably because it is" Havoc sighed, pulling his phone out "Not much signal, which might be why we haven't heard from them." But even he sounded unconvinced, no-one in Mission X was so haphazard they wouldn't check in. Jojo thought about this for a moment before grabbing Havoc's phone from him and staring at it for a while. He closed his eyes, silencing Havoc's protests and questions as the mechanical body of Radiohead slowly appeared around him and began spinning it's head rapidly, a series of high pitched beeps firing out as it went. Finally, it stopped and a green sonar map appeared in place of the blank screen of it's face, three dots were present on it. Breathing a sigh of relaxation, Jojo tapped the image and grinned at his friend  
"Right! This is your phone, and these two are the other Mission X members, except I don't know why they're so far about" Jojo admitted, shrugging.  
"See?" Havoc nudged him "I knew you'd be useful for this" Jojo did his best to hide his proud smile as they began moving towards the closer of the two signals they'd found.

It was inside an old building, huge and desolate, the small crowd of commuters around them obviously ignoring it as they went about their business. It was a cream colour with obviously blacked out windows and a series of mould and weeds sprouting out from around it. Jojo looked decidedly unimpressed as Radiohead vanished inside him, his ability completed.  
"Well, this is it… It doesn't look like much"  
"Yeah, I can't work out why they would be staying here" Havoc conceded, chewing on his knuckle as he looked at the building. Subconsciously, he summoned Rage against the Machine, his crimson Stand floating a few inches behind him as he approached the door and gently twisted the handle, pulling the door open suddenly. A blast of purple gas shot at him, catching him by surprise. Rage's hands flew out grabbing the door it had pulled open and slamming it nearly shut suddenly to keep the gas away from Havoc even as it's user retreated back a few steps. Sharing a glance with Jojo, the two of them approached the building again and, Stands at the ready, the two of them jumped inside.

The hallway wasn't anything like the inside of a building should be, the floorboards were covered in thick green foliage, the banister of the stairs covered in vines and blossoming flowers covered certain areas, spread with vines. It was one of these that had sprayed out pollen when Havoc had opened the door, the vine broken like a trip-wire. The only area not obvious covered were some bare patches of the walls and the door-handles. Jojo gingerly took a step onto the floor and looked back to Havoc, this was the kind of detail that they really needed. Havoc pinched his nose and groaned under his breath  
"Of course… Moonchild Mandrake's Stand, it's name was Screaming Trees. The ability to create plant-life makes sense. Although, it looks like he can only do it through wood. No good to us, the whole place is made of the stuff. Any chance you could look up the name of that flower?" Havoc asked as Jojo very carefully took a step away from anything that resembled a flower  
"I don't think so, there isn't a Wi-Fi signal here. In fact, I can't get any signals… I think he's blocked us of from the cell-phone network" Jojo was looking decidedly panicked now but Havoc quickly clapped a hand to his shoulder and held a finger to his lips  
"Jojo, think about it logically. We only found here because you could follow the cell signals from those other phones. One of our Mission X comrades should be around here." Havoc's calm voice soothed Jojo down to normal again, breathing easier, he began to think about the situation as logically as he could.  
"Well, if we can't receive any down here, it's because there's foliage upstairs"  
"Right, so?"  
"We need to go up!" Jojo nodded, encouraged by what Havoc had said. Carefully, the two of them made their up the stairs, avoiding the vines that lay in their path. It was two flights of stairs until Jojo managed to regain signal with Radiohead and, very carefully, he tried to locate the phone. His eyes suddenly widening at what he saw he shouted  
"Havoc! Get down, the signals coming towards us!" Immediately, the two hit the deck as a body sailed over them, wrapped in a plant-like cocoon, crashing into the far-wall with a sickening splat before sliding down, a pink trail of gore following it. Jojo bit back the urge to throw up as he carefully looked up the stairs to see a series of vines swinging in front of them, a figure sitting in the chair  
"Ehhh? What's this? You saw it coming? What good eyes you must have, excellent vision…" The man in the vines wore white trousers, dotted with bells and an ostentatious blue shirt, flared collars over his neck and sleeves. His lips and eyelids were painted orange and his long tangled hair dyed an obvious green shade. Jojo tried his best not to form any snap judgements but he somehow doubted they could reason with this one  
"Hey, you! Are you Moonchild Mandrake?"  
"That is the name my human parents gave me… before I transcended"  
"Ehh?" Jojo looked to Havoc, who simply rolled his eyes before explaining  
"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Mandrake thinks he and his Stand are one and the same. But I got some good news,"

"Can it wait?!" Jojo was not feeling that any good news Havoc had right now could help as he hastily tried to think of a plan that could get them close enough to Mandrake to hurt him. The dangling vines were not helping him think, if Mandrake could move them as fast as he thought, then there was absolutely no way he could get close enough to hit him. He could spot some flowers dotted around as well, if Mandrake could manoeuvre them at will he'd get a face full of that purple stuff whatever he did  
"Jojo, seriously, you'll like it"  
"Havoc! We're pretty screwed right here, how are we going to get past Mandrake?"  
"Hiihii, you really think you can get past me?" Mandrake giggled from his position sitting amongst the vines. "Where do you think all the residents of this building went? Screaming Trees killed them all! By using an enhanced version of the plant _Catopsis berteroniana_, I can even consume the flesh of the corpses to increase my Stand's power. I even took out your precious comrade!" Mandrake threw his head back and laughed wildly, cackling to the ceiling as his Stand vibrated in sync with his laughter in a terrifying effect.  
"Heh" Havoc chuckled from his spot below Jojo "Hey, Jojo, you don't know this but the guy we're looking for is called Kinks."  
"Yeah, and Mandrake's already killed him" Jojo finished for him, but Havoc was undeterred  
"See, thing about Kinks, he has three ear-piercings, one for every girl that's dumped him. Have you looked at the guy Mandrake fired at us?" Jojo gave him a look, hoping the answer was obvious but with a sigh, he glanced over to the body and did a double take. Both ears were clear, no piercings at all. He looked back to Havoc and finally understood that smile on his lips.  
"Hiihiiiii", Mandrake finished "Now then, those eyes of yours Mr Stand-User, I think I'd like them for myself, Screaming Trees! Tear his Ey-" This command was interrupted by the dull click and thunk noise that most kids (including Jojo) would associate with a B.B Gun. There was a loud sound of impact as a tiny metal ball hit Mandrake in the arm but bounced off, only causing a light bruise. Mandrake seemed as bemused by this as Jojo as he saw the gunman tumble down the staircase, flaming red hair styled directly up and a pink v-neck sweater being his uniform of choice  
"Heh, got you, son of a bitch" Kinks choked out, clutching at his chest, a strange hand-gun shaped object in his hand."  
"You think a tiny metal ball can stop me you…" Mandrake's face suddenly dropped as he looked over towards Kinks. He tried to hide it by acting confident, "I'll take you out, just like the rest!" Mandrake pointed at Kinks and seemed to be waiting for a reply, but Kinks was grinning broadly and, with exaggerated care, took his wallet out of his pocket and tossed it a few feet in front of him. As if on cue, Mandrake shouted  
"Vines! Stab!" lances of vines stabbed it and dropped to the floor as Mandrake started laughing again. Jojo was in awe, the attack had somehow rendered Mandrake unable to see! Kinks looked smug for a moment until he realised what he'd done to his wallet and instantly scrunched his face up and tried very hard not to swear. Havoc was likewise trying not to sigh as Kinks lined up a second shot, but they wouldn't have the luxury of time. There was a loud slurping noise from the corpse behind them as it slid down the stairs further but Jojo, on instinct recoiled and took a step. Mandrake whipped around, his face grinning at this chance and pointed his hand.  
'Shit' Havoc thought 'He's found Jojo, can we get him down without alerting Mandrake?' Ahead of him, Kinks fired again, a second steel ball launching itself at Mandrake  
"Vines! Sta-" Mandrake's voice stopped suddenly as the second ball connected. Mutely gagging at the open air, he was suddenly unable to command the Stand. That was all the cue Havoc needed, bounding up the stairs he shouted out  
"RAGE AGAINST THE MACHINE!" His Stand appearing as he did, Mandrake clearly hearing this, he moved to defend himself but it was too little too late.  
"Gogogogogogogogogogo To HELL!" Havoc's Stand pulverised the unfortunate tree lover before finally striking him back into the wall, splintering it but not doing anywhere near as much damage as it had to Mr Marlon, Jojo noted. It looked like Rage against the Machine really was tied to Havoc's emotional state. The relief of finding Kinks had weakened his Stand, but not enough to prevent him finishing off the twisted B.O.C member. He was unconscious, Jojo found, whilst he heard Kinks wailing in the background  
"Arrrrgh, my wallet and my phone!? This is horrible! How am I going to take Jennifer on a date now?"  
"I'm sure Speedwagon will cover buying you a new one… hey Kinks, is that a new earring?"  
"Huh? Oh, uhh yeah…" Jojo listened with a raised eyebrow as he checked Kinks' phone. Still working. And no missed calls. Maybe he should get fitted up for a fifth, Jojo thought to himself as he heaved Mandrake up as best he could  
"Hey, what do we do with Mandrake?" He asked, puffing under the strain.  
"We can call the cops, they'll take him into custody, his power won't work in a cell." Havoc watched as Jojo summoned Radiohead to make the call, turning back to Kinks and folding his arms  
"You didn't check in for two days"  
"Yeah, sorry, I've been trapped here. How about Endo?"  
"Him neither, that's why we got sent out, the kid's Jojo"  
"I see, pretty useful Stand he's got there" Kinks grinned "More than mine at any rate"  
"Hey, you beat Mandrake, didn't you? Anyway, let's go find Endo" Havoc's calm aura washed over to Kinks too as the now Trio left to pursue the next signal.

* * *

_The hotel where Endo was staying was the Hotel Ornya, the hotel was quite well designed, its structure was a rough horse-shore shape and Endo's room over-looked the court-yard beneath it and the well kept bushes that lined the edges. Sitting in his room were two men, neither of them Endo, and on the floor in front of them was a small pile of ashes in the shape of a man. One of the men had a pipe in his mouth and wore a thick hunting jacket, cream coloured trousers and knee high black boots. The other was shadowed in the corner, only one arm visible, a highly technologically advanced gauntlet hanging off of it, a green bar on the side beeping at intervals  
"Do you think Mandrake did as ordered?" the smoking man asked  
"Hmmm, dunno. We were meant to all wipe out the red haired one" the shadowed man replied, his voice sounding warped and synthetic "If we messed up the boss'll be pissed"  
"Heh, nothing to get concerned about." Clicking his fingers, a thick plume of blue fire began to circle the sitting man's hand "My Propane Nightmares can deal with anything that comes our way" snapping his hand shut with a snort the two men returned to waiting…_

* * *

Stand Database

Stand Name: Screaming Trees  
User: Moonchild Mandrake  
Power: B  
Speed: D  
Range: B  
Staying: A  
Precision: C  
Learning: E  
Ability: Screaming Trees works by altering the structure of wood and causing it to multiply out of control to form plant-like substances. It's main usage is to create the booby-trapped vine and flower arrangement that Jojo and Havoc saw but can create nearly any plant existing on earth, however they grow at a normal rate. By devouring humans, it can increase the growing speed of the plants and this is how it covered the entire building in a relatively short time. It can only be commanded vocally as the plants are not connected to Mandrake's mind, and the result of this is that they are difficult to control despite the range he can cover (hence the booby-traps)

Stand Name: Pinball Wizard  
User: Kinks  
Power: D  
Speed: A  
Range: C  
Staying: C  
Precision: A  
Learning: E  
Ability: Pinball Wizard is regarded as one of Mission X's most powerful Stands, not due to the user, but due to it's ability having great potential in the fight against B.O.C. Pinball Wizard takes the form of a small hand-gun with a detail design of three monkeys covering their eyes, ears and mouth. It's firing mechanism is a spring-loaded pull slot similar to a pinball machine, that fires the small silver spheres that Kinks can conjure up as bullets. While the impact is quite low, the spheres have the ability to remove one of the target's bodily functions. Be it sight, hearing or speech, which ranges in effectiveness as he cannot control which bullet he fires. If he is defeated the ability fades and he can only apply a handicap once, meaning if he shoots three times, all three afflictions will occur. It has slow reloading time, however, and he can't choose which affliction he gives. For some reason, he is one of the B.O.C's main targets.


	6. Propane Nightmares

Well, I'm finally continuing updates but I'm trying to make more of an effort to proof-read and use better language. Also tried to make it less 'wall of text' even if it looks worse imo. Reviews and feedback welcome! If this is much better I'll go back through the story and try to put this style into all of it.

* * *

The newly formed trio of Jojo, Havoc and Kinks made their way towards the Hotel Ornya through the surprisingly quiet city streets of Wisconsin. Kinks was busy trying to dial Jennifer and his loud protests of her undying love (which she must've temporarily forgotten about) fell on deaf ears.

Havoc was stroking his chin and clearly deep in thought while Jojo confirmed what he'd already suspected from a brief glimpse at the cell phone positioning.

"He's in his room, on his own" Jojo announced, but with a hesitant note to his voice "But I don't think it's been used for days. It's hard to tell"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like Endo" Havoc muttered "He'd be out looking for Moonchild, or getting wasted in a bar" this last point made Kinks nod vigourously, clearly the two of them had been partners for a long time.

Jojo had a brief moment to wonder why he was paired with Havoc, Hildie had made it sound like he was legendary amongst Mission X and he was pretty amazing. But having said that, it didn't sound like the other Mission X members had particularly devestating Stand abilities. As far as he'd seen, only he and Havoc had offensive based Stands. Which might be why they were paired together, so he could learn some tricks for himself.

He smiled, thinking that this was some compliment from Vicious. He wasn't aware that this was actually meant to be a solo mission for Havoc and when he said he'd brought him so he didn't get bored he really meant it, genuinely. Still, a little ego boost was good for anyone.

As they approached the Hotel Ornya, Jojo was temporarily overwhelmed by the size of the thing. It was huge, beyond huge, if he thought that Kalifa was classy this was beyond anything he'd ever seen. With an almost sheepish shuffle, he pulled the beanie off of his head and held it tightly in one hand. Anything to look just a little more presentable.

"How did you guys afford this? Vicious hasn't got a perfect credit rating, y'know" Havoc smirked, trying to hide exactly how jealous he was of this. Kinks just laughed and rubbed his nose with a huge grin stretched over his face

"Hey, we just got here and were told we were the 10,000th visitor and we got our rooms paid for free! We even got an unlimited mini-bar!"

"Which explains why Endo's in the room" Havoc sighed "Well, better safe than wiped out by B.O.C, let's take a look Jojo" the blond haired Englishman lead his two allies towards the entrance across the courtyard and ignored the smug look on Kinks' face. This place did look amazing... but something about it was bothering Jojo.

-o-o-o-

The woman at the front desk was only too happy to give Havoc and Jojo an extra room, even saying that the bill wouldn't be important. Taking a few steps outside, Jojo immediately spotted the pool and his face immediately lit up. He hadn't realised how much he missed swimming and was immediately grinning at Havoc.

With a sigh, his older partner gave him a dismissive wave of his hand but grabbed Jojo's shoulder before he got too far  
"Just remember, there might be enemy Stand User's around. Don't get careless" his warning seemed to fall on deaf ears, as Jojo quickly ran across the neatly cut grass towards the pristine pool.

Havoc turned to Kinks and saw his slightly injured friend shrug. They weren't exactly convinced that there WERE more Stand Users, still, it would have been nice if Jojo were more concerned. Havoc pushed it from his mind and walked across the lobby to the elevator

"What room were you two in?" He asked, trying not to let his still forming bad mood ruin put him off his mission. Kinks seemed to think for a moment before finally pulling his keys out, doing his best not to notice the incredulous stare of Havoc's before he announced

"Room 314 it says" Kinks firmly pressed the button to call the elevator and Havoc was left only to rub his temples and try to maintain his zen. The lift arrived with a comforting 'ding' and the two heroes quickly boarded and pressed the three button.

The soft hum of elevator muzak filtered through while the two of them idly considered what to do next, Kinks glancing at his phone once again. Havoc patted him on the shoulder and sighed on his behalf

"I'm sure she's just busy, Kinks"

"I hope so, man" Kinks moaned "I don't think I have enough ear lobe left for another piercing" after a long, slightly awkward pause, Havoc reached down and pressed the button as firmly as he could in an effort to make the lift go any faster.

With the same soft 'ding' the lift doors opened onto the 3rd floor and the two Mission X members began the slow trudge to the room that had been given to them for free. Havoc held back somewhat and glanced at the paintings on the walls around him, they all seemed to be pointed towards Room 314 but that didn't make any sense.

As he heard Kinks' key in the lock, Havoc suddenly felt a surge of paranoia and turned to shout a warning but was too late. A huge gust of flames blew out of the door and engulfed Kinks, the other hero being fast enough to dive but he was too slow to avoid the full blast of heat and fire.

Screaming, he started rolling immediately and managed to escape being too badly burnt, but the two of them were now seperated by a wall of flame. From within the inferno, a man emerged, clad in a leather jacket and smoking a pipe he puffed out a cloud of lilac coloured smoke before he turned his head, seeing both Havoc and Kinks outside.

"Well now," he drawled "this wasn't on the agenda. Havoc Vocal, here in the Hotel Ornya. I didn't believe it until I saw you for myself. Do you know who I am?"

"Nope, and by the time I'm done nor will you" Havoc snarled, his crimson Stand emerging from behind him, eyes blazing "RAGE AGAINST THE MACHINE!" with a sharp dive, his Stand swung out with both fists at the enemy, but pulled back as a wall of fire erupted out of the floor, shielding his advesary.

Havoc hissed as he felt the heat washing up his arms and quickly withdrew his Stand, leaving it to float besides him in preperation for another attack. The mysterious man chuckled, as the flames slowly subsided to reveal his face again

"My name is Cage Starter, member of B.O.C, and Stand User of Propane Nightmares. I've already taken care of one of your members" he grinned, "Now all I have to do is finish off the two of you! I'm leaving your new recruit to my friend downstairs, I'm sure they'll both have plenty of fun"

-o-o-o-

Jojo was standing besides the pool, grinning, ready to dive in when he felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. Like something was out of place, or that the whole scenario had some air of deceit about it. He chewed his lips, anxious to get back to swimming but better safe than sorry.

He called out Radiohead and with a soft whir, his robotic Stand began searching the internet for information about the Hotel Ornya. As the data streamed across his Stand's face, Jojo frowned, confused at what he was reading. Muttering he tried some alternative spellings but it was always the same.

The Hotel Ornya closed down five years ago, after a gas leak had burnt down most of the left hand side of the building. But if that was true, why couldn't he find articles about it re-opening? That must've been worth reporting on after the severity of the accident.

His blood seemed to run cold as the idea slowly dawned on him. Very carefully, he turned to look at the other people by the pool-side. Girls in bikinis, guys in trunks, all having fund and diving into the water... but the closer he looked the stranger they looked. Radiohead focused in on them and Jojo stumbled back in shock.

They were all dead, they were moving in a life-like way but they were quite clearly dead bodies. Their skin was pale and their eyes blank as they ran around the pool, diving in and swimming around. He noticed one lose an eye as it simply fell from the socket and drifted to the bottom of the pool.

Holding back the urge to vomit, Jojo staggered towards the reception and saw the woman from before, he hadn't really noticed her before but she had long auburn coloured hair down to her waist, bright blue eyes and dark lipstick on. Her uniform consisted of a blouse, blue skirt and a red cravate. But as Jojo watched her appearance slowly changed.

With a green glow, a strangely shaped device appeared around her fore-arm in the shape of a high-tech gauntlet. Rows of dials and switches seemed to cover it as a second one appeared over her other arm, a helmet finally materialised over her head, a visor with a running red light beeping as she looked at Jojo

"Oh dear, are you lost, sir? You must allow me to direct you to your room. There's going to be a riot out here soon" her voice was distorted by the helmet but Jojo was too confused by what she was saying.

To his horror, the dead bodies clambered out of the pool and a legion of others appeared from within the hotel, all walking normally unless otherwise disabled. Jojo noticed one with a broken leg who was clearly dragging it behind him. As they surrounded him he had a sudden thought, Radiohead's face flashed quickly before returning to a news article.

7 years ago there'd been a riot in this town, centred around the Hotel. It seems they'd been a lynch mob after one man who'd abused a local girl and who they strung up besides the pool. Glancing to the woman Jojo realised exactly what her plan was as he saw the corpses suddenly lunge at him with rage filled faces, fingers grabbing in a perfect re-enactment of the lynching.

-o-o-o-

Keeping his distance, Havoc began to wonder how to deal with this opponent. He could hear the constant hiss of gas escaping from the room behind Starter which at least gave him an idea of his enemies Stand but it looked like he wasn't triggering the sprinklers. Which most likely meant he couldn't stop the fire without first stopping the gas.

Havoc tensed himself ready to attack Starter, his enemy clearly seeing it as he smirked and tensed but was caught unawares as Rage against the Machine swung out, shattering the plaster wall besides him and leading to room 312. Diving through the open hole, Havoc quickly had his Stand grab the bed and slam it into the gap to try and seal it.

This worked momentarily but was incinerated by another burst of flame, this time from Room 314 itself. Havoc was knocked over by the attack and crashed into the far side of the room, landing in a heap, he stayed crouched on the floor as he looked around quickly. The walls began to burn and release clouds of foul smelling smoke as Starter moved through the burning remains to face Havoc, grinning at the blaze.

"You planned to shut off the gas? Not bad, good deduction. It's true, Propane Nightmares only allows me to ignite and shape the flames, I can't create them from nothing. But that doesn't do you any good, as long as I can find you I can shield against any attack you have-"

Starter's gloating was cut short by a sound like a gunshot, but the silver ball rocketted past his head and embedded itself in the plaster besides Havoc's head instead of hitting him. Starter smiled, his teeth glinting in the light of the flames

"Ohh? Still got some fight in you, Kinks?" Starter asked, turning behind him to see the young Mission X member standing again, despite the angry pink splotches across his skin. His breathing was uneven and ragged but he held Pinball Wizard in his hand aimed at him. "Too bad I'm too fast for you"

"GOOOO!" Starter whipped around to see Havoc and Rage against the Machine hurling a large chunk of the wall at him. He immediately panicked, that shot had been a diversion! He'd fallen for it too readily, he realised, cursing himself. He blasted out flames at the lump of plaster and dry-wall, destroying the attack before it connected but as he looked he saw a single glint of silver.

Too slow, the ball smacked his fore-head and Starter found himself staggering back, annoyed. They'd gotten him, but was that all they had? He couldn't see why Master Romance thought them so dangerous. Mustering his flames for another attack he realised that both Kinks and Havoc had moved.

How had they done that? They'd moved silently, he hadn't heard a thing. Growling, he summoned his flames again and began scorching the rooms to try and force them out of hiding.

In the hallway, the two Mission X members were panting for air, trying to dislodge the smoke caught in their chests from that latest encounter.

"I'm glad that one made him deaf" Kinks wheezed "But do you think he really did it?"

"I don't know... Endo's Stand isn't known to B.O.C. They only know of mine, the Dropkick Murphys and St Jimmy's. We'll have to hope they didn't work out it's ability." Havoc dragged himself to his feet and got ready to attack again when a sudden exlosion of flames knocked both him and Kinks backwards again.

The force was much greater than last time as Havoc's body shattered through the door to Room 315, he felt himself crash onto the bed and bounce backwards through the window. As the glass around him shattered he flailed himself around, fear gripping his heart

"Rage against the Machine!" His stand flew out but it was smaller than normal, it grabbed the edge but he felt it straining to support his weight. The fear was weakening his Stand, he had to calm down. He tried to think of something to calm him down as he looked over the three storey drop when he saw Jojo.

Surrounded by a mob of zombies, the other Stand User was fighting him while he was all alone. It looked like he seriously needed help and here he was, panicking about a little fall? He felt his heart pound faster as he grunted, flexing his Stand's arm. What kind of pathetic hero got scared over some height!

With a roar, he wrenched himself full up right and landed into the room. He heard Kinks scream as flames blasted over him again and charged directly forward. He screamed a warcry which Starter couldn't hear and seconds before he reached him he heard Starter ask the open air

"Why can't I hear his screams?"

Rage against the Machine's fist collided with Starter's face, completely surprising the enemy Stand User and crashing him through the floor with an almighty cross punch. Not taking the time to check the damage he'd inflicted, Havoc rushed to examine Kinks.

He was badly burnt, his hair singed off and his ear piercings half melted to his ears in bubbling pools of metal. Havoc was as gentle as he could with his friends scorched skin as he laid him down. A sudden eruption of fire behind him warned that the fight wasn't over yet

Rising up from the hole in the floor, Starter surrounded himself with a tower of fire and glared down at Havoc, pure fury in his eyes. It was quite strange being on the recieving end of a stare like that, Havoc noted without any humour. Fighting against a Stand like this was very bad for him, the abilities clearly put him at a disadvantage.

As Starter reared back, flames gathering in the palm of his hand, a flash of light caught Havoc's eye from across the corridor. With no warning, a shard of metal struck the side of Starter's body and bowled the fire wielding Stand User over.

Bewildered, he looked up to see a man standing at the end of the corridor. Dark hair dropping across his brow, concealing one eye but flicking at the ends into curves, there stood a man in a bath towel, he looked slightly older than Kinks and Havoc but also particularly embaressed by being dressed in the towel.

Standing besides him was a strange figure with three clawed feet, legs composed of silver rings and a dull bronze coloured torso. Rather than arms, it had huge golden wings and it's head appeared to be a human statue with no emotions but wearing a bird like helmet. The man wiped his brow from the heat and the metal item lodged in Starter was suddenly obvious as a feather

"That took longer than I thought," the man grunted "Can't believe you caught me off guard" Havoc grinned broadly at the newcomer while Starter looked suddenly horrified, the flames flickering in uncertainty

"You can't be here, I, I burnt you alive!" Starter screeched, trying to back away, the flames began erupting around him to form a wall of fire in an attempt to protect himself from the advancing figure despite his ludicrous attire.

"I got better, Rise Against!" The man shouted, the bird like Stand squawked in reply, it's wings grinding as they unfolded and lay flat, pointing towards Starter as the B.O.C member tried to get away. With a roar the feathers launched one after the other aiming at the fleeing Stand User

"RAI RAI RAI RAI RAI RAI RISE AGAINST!" the Stand bellowed as the feathers pierced the enemy Stand User over and over again before finally sending one last fletching at him and impaling Starter to the far wall. It took a few seconds but the raging inferno around them snuffed itself out of existance leaving the hallway completely charred and burnt but still in existance.

With a sniff the man raised a hand to Havoc in greeting and made sure the towel was secure  
"How's it going, man. Sorry, I was indisposed for a while"

"It's fine, Endo" Havoc sighed, trying to ignore the rapidly cooling sweat on his back and how singed his clothes were. The two of them were too distracted by Kinks to exchange many pleasentries.

Kinks was lying on the carpet, patches of his skin scorched black the rest a deep red, he looked in terrible condition. Endo's face trembled with emotion as he rested a hand on his friend's fore-head. He was still breathing, but it was faint. Havoc was already dialing for an ambulance when he remembered Jojo

"Shit, this went to hell quickly" Havoc growled to himself. Tossing the phone to Endo, he ran back to the lifts. Endo looked up as he was running

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go help Jojo" Havoc shouted, his hand rapidly hammering the button to summon the elevator. He could hear Endo sighing deeply and turned, slightly angry at the other man's seeming obstinance and refusal to help

"If this friend of yours is fighting the other Stand User, then he's already dead. That Stand is completely invincible!"

* * *

Stand Database

Stand Name: Propane Nightmares

User: Cage Starter

Power: A

Speed: C

Range: A

Staying: E

Precision: D

Learning: D

Ability: Propane Nightmares only true power is to create a spark at will but provided a source of fuel is available, then it is also possible to control the fire created by this spark and use it in anyway the user imagines. It cannot create more fire without fuel however and the flames themselves are easily extinguishable if doused by means that would work on the type in question (i.e. not water on electrical fires). It is normal for Starter to clear an area entirely of Fire Extinguishers before he starts a battle.

Stand Name: Rise Against

User: Endo Cash

Power: B

Speed: D

Range: C

Staying: A

Precision: B

Learning: C

Ability: Rise Against seems to be similar to a phoenix in it's operations, whenever Endo is killed, he can be resurrected but the time it takes is often several hours to a day. This process can be accelerated by exposing him to heat, which was the case in this instance. Rise Against can also launch bladed feathers from the tips of it's wings to attack the enemy. Unfortunately, it only repairs Endo's body and can't restore his clothes. This Stand might have hidden depths to it, like Havoc's and Jojo's but Endo doesn't seem interested in improving it since he is already, as he puts it 'Basically immortal'.


End file.
